


A Solitary Anniversary

by Annibal



Series: Mated Hawks [17]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Biting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Omega Verse, Post Mpreg, Shameless Smut, Worship, mated hawks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I like the idea of the two of them later on. Will is around 49-50 in this story and Matthew would be about 42.</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tonight was going to be special, Matthew made sure of that. It was ten years since they had bonded in the cell, when Matthew had shared Will’s heat. Their usual babysitter was good with overnight stays at their house, and although this would be longer with two nights and three days the children and sitter both seemed excited. 

It was going to be just the two of them, a night to renew the bond between them. When they packed there was electricity in the air, knowing that they were going to be fully alone. 

The drive there wasn’t much better, Will’s hand constantly finding its way to Matthew’s thigh. Rubbing it through his jeans until Matthew finally had to tell him to stop. As much as he loved the feel of Will’s need pushing at him, he didn’t want to have to check in while hiding how hard he was. 

Instead he changed the topic to how well Beverly was doing in class. Will’s pride in their children always worked, and this was no exception. Matthew understood though, when he came home from work he always looked forward to hearing about what Will and the kids did. The conversation did manage to keep Will busy until they arrived, his hand stilling on Matthew’s thigh. 

The last two years they had started doing more date nights, staying overnight in hotels so that they could get some time to be alone. It wasn’t even just about the sex, although both of them enjoyed being able to take their time and be as loud as they wanted, it was about being able to take some time together, without their children. They normally tried to keep the conversation just about the two of them and reconnect. 

Since it was their ten year this would be the first time they went a full weekend without the children. Both of them were a little nervous and excited which only added to the hum in the air. 

As he pulled into the parking lot he looked over at Will, they shared a moment with no words, just warmth flowing through their bond. 

Will leaned forward and Matthew shifted to meet him, their lips only barely brushing as the seatbelt cut into his neck. He could hear the shudder in Will’s sigh and it put the need to get to their room back into him. 

He got out and opened the trunk getting both of their bags and waiting for Will to come to him. Will held out his hand to take his bag, but Matthew instead filled it with his hand. It earned him a small smile, and they walked together. 

As they checked in Will stayed close, and even after all this time they were the picture of newlyweds, unable to pull apart. It was so unlike how their relationship truly started.

Once they got their key card Matthew let Will lead him, both of them smiling just a little too much. It wasn’t until the light flashed green and the door opened that a soft laugh escaped Will’s lips. 

“I don’t think I want to wear anything all weekend.”

They had both adjusted to having to sleep in pajamas, and to making sure to pull something on after a shower or getting intimate, but it always felt better to have skin contact. To be able to feel their mate next to them. 

“I don’t want you to wear anything all weekend either.” 

Matthew teased. 

Will gave the look that Matthew knew well, the half annoyed half amused lowering of his eyebrows, but it didn’t stop him from starting to undress as soon as the door clicked shut. 

Matthew did the necessary as Will stripped, putting their bags down beside the bed, and returning to lock the door so there was no surprised in the morning. 

Only then did he allow all his concentration to fall on his half nude mate. Will had already tossed off his shirt and was working his jeans off. By the time Matthew got the buttons on his own shirt undone Will was already crawling onto the bed, not a stitch on him. 

Will wasn’t some young omega who felt the need to cover himself, so he rested against the pillows in all his glory while Matthew finished. When they first met there had been shyness had slowly left. It was almost a point of pride for Matthew. That Will felt so comfortable around him that he no longer tried to hide. 

It felt like it was taking too long to undress and he crawled onto the bed while he was still kicking off his pants. 

“I wish we had started doing this sooner.” 

Matthew smiled at the words, moving over Will. Without a thought Will opened his legs and shifted down, opening himself up without having to be asked. He felt the insides of Will’s calves on his thighs.

“You only get better with age.”

Will sighed out the words happily his fingers tracing over Matthew’s chest, he always touched the one that now cover from his collarbone to rib, a design that he had added to, in it the date of all their children’s birth. The way Will was looking at him brought a heat down to his crotch. He could smell how Will was feeling, the hint of slick in the air. 

“I am glad you feel that way.”

“I think I got the better part of the deal.” 

Although it was only playful teasing, and not purposefully self-deprecating, Matthew felt the need to correct him.

“I don’t think so, I think you’re as handsome as the day I met you, if not more so.”

Matthew meant it deeply, when they had first been together Will was thin, shaky and untrusting from everything he had been through. This omega was warm and loving and held the marks of their love. 

His hips were a little wider from bearing children and his stomach a little softer, there was more grey in his hair than brown, and he had a few more scars from chasing after four active children, but Matthew wouldn’t change a single thing. This Will was his, the one that no one else knew as well. The love he felt for Will hadn’t worn off over time, it had only deepened.

He was starting to harden from the touches and the feel of having Will under him, but he resisted the urge to take Will right away. It was so rare that it was just the two of them, he wanted to hear Will talk to him just a little more. 

Will still looked amused, and was watching him in the way he did sometimes. 

“I wish I could see myself in your eyes.”

He’d heard the words before, when his face held a hint of worship for the perfection in front of him. In a way Will’s empathy allowed him to understand it, to feel a little of what Matthew felt for him. 

“Do you want to hear what I see?”

Will laughed and shook his head, his hand coming up to cup Matthew’s cheek.

“I have an idea.”

Sometimes he felt like he was drowning in Will, lost in his gaze. 

He leaned down to catch his lips and he felt Will’s legs slip around his waist pulling down. The taste of his mouth and the omega sweetness was something he could never get tired of. If it was only up to him he would taste every inch of Will before moving on, but Will was getting inpatient to have his needs met.

Matthew could tell in the way his legs tightened and the tilt of his hips, but even though Matthew’s body was ready to enter Will he wanted to take more time. It wasn’t often he could properly appreciate his mate. 

He shifted down, moving the kiss from Will’s lips over his jaw and down his neck. Will’s hand found its way into his hair, but it didn’t pull, he would allow Matthew to continue. 

His lips continued down Will’s body pausing at his nipples, surrounding one with his lips and letting his tongue play over the areola. Will made the first real noise of contentment, a small whine in the back of his throat. 

The intake of breath was enough to keep him where he was, separating only long enough to blow cool air over the hardening nub. The fingers in his hair tightened. 

Matthew took the hint and started moving lower, letting his scruff scratch against Will’s soft stomach until he felt Will shudder under him. 

Matthew pressed a kiss along one of the few faded stretch marks that now resided there. They had arrived with the twins, and Matthew found he adored them. It was like how over time Will’s face started showing deep smile lines around his eyes and mouth. The small changes that their life together had on Will’s body. His skin was like a map of their love. This was the Will that only he got to see.

He paused in his kisses to look up at Will’s expression and was glad to see the warmth in his gaze. 

Keeping eye contact he finally moved between his legs. He could feel the press of Will’s erection and tilted his head down to take the tip in his mouth. It had taken a while to wear the shyness out of Will when it came to this; he was caught up in old omega ideals, ones that Matthew cared nothing for. 

He enjoyed the feeling of his small cock between his lips, the slightly bittersweet taste and the hard contrast against the soft skin of his shaft. 

Letting the moisture of his mouth to all the work he started bobbing his head, taking more in and swirling his tongue around the tip until Will started to become more vocal. 

He shifted so that he could free up a hand to slip between Will’s legs. The position was awkward, but it was worth it to feel Will tense in excitement as he gently pressed a finger inside him. 

It had been long enough that it took only second to find the spot where his knot would normally rub and start working it with his finger. 

A part of him wanted to finish like this, bring Will inside his mouth with the scent of his slick thick in Matthew’s nose, but the rest wanted to feel the slick, feel it wet around his cock. It had been a month since the last time he had been able to knot Will as they finished. Joshua had been having nightmares now that the other children spent the day at school and it wasn’t something they could risk on nights that they were home. 

So instead he used his mouth until he could feel Will was close, the beginning of their bond trembling. It had taken a while before Matthew learned the signs, but by now he could feel it as if it was his own. 

He let Will slide from his lips and paused as he looked at Will’s flushed face. Will’s eyes cracked open at the lack and a smile found its way to his lips. 

“Do you want to knot me?”

The question came out as an offer, the want tugging through their bond to let him know he wasn’t alone in the feeling. 

“Please.”

He slid his finger out of Will and sucked it clean. Moving back to sit up for a second, before he even finished getting the last of the sweet tangy flavour from the digit Will rolled over, presenting for him without having to be asked. 

It wasn’t a position Will used often, mostly only during heats back while they were trying for their children or for a treat on a special occasion, and yet he had it down perfectly. 

His hips tilted up and his back arched, he even had his head lolling to the side to offer up his neck. It was completely and utter trusting submission and Matthew knew he was doing it to drive him crazy. Even if he liked the spunk in Will, he was still an alpha that was affected by his omega’s willingness to give over control. 

Not about to argue with the position he mounted Will bracing his weight on one hand so he could tease the tip of his cock inside him. Will tensed as soon as it entered him, something he had once took for a pain reaction, he now knew better. It was excitement. Will’s hips pushed back and Matthew moved into it, letting himself slide home. 

There was a satisfied moan from Will, and an echo from himself. Will was tight around him and he started moving slowly despite his excitement. He knew he had to start slow if he wanted to last, it was enough that it was Will, his Will, under him. 

He took the offered neck nipping it to show his appreciation, letting his weight press against Will’s back as he started to fuck him. 

Will had always been vocal, and even the years of biting his tongue hadn’t stopped him, in the freedom of the motel he groaned out Matthew’s name, starting with words of encouragement moaned into the pillow. 

It was times like this that he was sure that Will could read his mind, asking for harder when he wanted it himself. 

It felt like Will was made for him, a gift for something he had done in a past life, but he could not even think of something so great that could earn him such a companion. 

Their movements matched each other, Will pushing back to give him a bit more friction. He loved how after a while sweat build on Will’s back, occasionally sticking to his chest. 

He could feel the base of his cock starting to swell, and Will only got louder, rocking his hips harder to take his knot. 

Matthew used his body as a tool to pleasure Will, trying to concentrate on anything other than the feeling so he could hang on a little longer. 

“I want to mark you again.”

He had done it as few times over the years, reopening the scar so that it was pink all over again, a visible reminder of their continued bond. Matthew’s voice held a growl, and he knew Will would feel the vibrations. Before Will even managed to respond verbally he tilted his head, giving Matthew permission and access for the second time. 

“Yes, please.”

The pleading tone matched how Matthew felt, their bond practically humming as they both raced closer to their end. 

His knot was swollen to the point where he couldn’t pull out any longer and he knew it was now or never. 

Matthew’s teeth sunk into the soft scar tissue, and the taste of blood filled his mouth as he felt Will’s orgasm hit. His body tensing around Matthew’s cock and his inner muscles forcing his own release as they milked his knot of seed. 

“Fuck.” 

Will gasped out the word and Matthew could feel Will trembling under his body. There was an intensity to their bond that they almost never felt and it was a dizzying moment. 

It took a second before either of them were able to move, and Matthew released his jaw, licking over the wound until it no longer bled. Only then he helped Will move onto his side so that he could lay behind him, his knot still firmly inside of Will’s warm body.

As they settled he let his fingers roam over Will’s side, finding one of the thin stretch marks and following it. Sometimes it felt unbelievable that the omega he had wanted so badly had started to want him in return. 

Even after ten years Matthew still felt like he had the first time he had seen Will, his breath catching in his throat in wonder of the person next to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Will woke slowly, and not to the noises of children, or to the alarm going off that took Matthew from him in the morning. There was only blissful quiet and sunlight filtering in from the curtain. The clock showed it was almost noon, and that they had slept away the morning.

It didn’t feel real at first, there was no chaos. He rolled over and smiled at Matthew’s sleeping form. 

Their little getaways always seemed like a bubble in time, time when they could just be with each other.

The flecks of sun moved over the bed as he watched Matthew and when he saw him start to wake he reached out and ran his hand over his side.

“Hmm.” 

The sound was followed by the curl in Matthew’s lips, a sleepy smile; it hung on his face as he blinked his eyes and gazed over at Will. 

As their eyes met Will felt completely nude, and not just because he hadn’t worn anything since they checked in. It felt like Matthew could see him, see all of him. 

“Morning.”

Matthew did a slow stretch, his movements reminding Will of a cat. 

“Mornin’.”

He yawned and rolled onto his side so that he didn’t have to turn his head to look at Will. 

Sometimes he wished they had met earlier, and could have had a little more time alone before Beverly had been born, but he didn’t regret any of their life together. He opened his mouth to repeat the thought to Matthew, knowing his mate would enjoy it. Over time Will had become better at vocalisation.

“I wish we had met sooner, had some time alone before we had children.”

Matthew looked over at him and smirked, one side of his mouth tilting up higher than the other. Will could almost see the pleasure radiating from him, even with his shit eating grin. 

“Knowing you, you would have been pregnant within a month anyway, and we’d probably have six kids instead of four.” 

Will reached out and punched him hard in the side, getting a little satisfaction in the sound it made. 

“You’re an asshole Matthew.” 

Will was laughing as he said the words, taking the sting out of them. 

“I’m sorry baby.” 

Matthew’s dry laugh was musical and Will snuggled forward to be closer to the sound, resting his head on Matthew’s arm. 

He had to admit the last three had been at his request, he enjoyed the process, he always carried well and there was a comfort and joy in making new life, feeling it move inside him. And when he got to meet them. He never knew he could love anyone as much as he did Matthew and the children. Each one of their kids had such a distinct attitude; it was amazing to get to know them as they became their own people. 

If they hadn’t struggled so much with conceiving Joshua, another one wouldn’t have been a thought that Will would have rejected. Their life was busy, but he liked it like that, he wouldn’t trade it for anything. 

“Breakfast?”

“Can we get room service?”

“Sure, then we don’t even have to get dressed.” 

There were robes in the bathroom they could use for a quick cover. 

Matthew rolled over and rifled through the bedside table, he brought back a menu. 

He held it out for Will, but he shook his head and shifted over so that he could lean on Matthew’s shoulder.

“You can pick something for me.”

Will trusted Matthew to know his taste well enough to be able to pick for him. Instead he watched as Matthew flipping through until he found something that suited his wants. 

He only had to move to allow Matthew to phone down and place their order, but as soon as Matthew finished Will moved back into his side. When the arm slipped around his shoulders he hummed happily. The touch was soft and he felt Matthew’s hand cupping his shoulder. 

His body was sore from the night before, both of them had been excited for their holiday. Even after Matthew marked him again Will had started a second round, and then after they had a bath Matthew had fucked him against the window, both of them looking out as they rutted. 

Will wasn’t so young that he didn’t need rest after that, but it had been worth it. He felt relaxed and their bond was clear from all the skin to skin contact they had had the night before. It didn’t even take concentration to push his feeling at Matthew so he would feel the warmth of his love. Matthew turned to look at him, the arm tightening around his shoulders. 

“Too bad we don’t have a little longer before the room service arrives.”

Matthew’s voice held sleep and heat, and Will laughed.

“You have more than enough time to scent me.”

Will responded, keeping his voice soft. It was one of the few things that normally got left behind in their busy days. 

Matthew hummed at the suggestion, but it took a moment for him to move. The sleepy warmth of the morning getting to him, but when he did he tugged the blankets off and moved down to Will’s feet. He was used to being completely uncovered by now, He got that Matthew liked to look at him. 

Matthew’s eyes were on him the whole time, his gaze always hot. He started with his lips pressing against Will’s toes before taking his foot and molding it to rub against his scent gland. He kept moving up his leg rubbing all the way up to his thigh, there he pressed another kiss against the soft skin, lovingly nuzzling it before going down and starting on the other leg where he continued the process. 

Again he kissed his inner thigh, leaving a trail up to his hip where he nuzzled it to add scent. Matthew no longer was clumsy as he did the motions, they had learned together. 

From there he moved over his stomach and up his ribs, every once in a while pausing to leave little wet lip marks. Will loved that Matthew could never get through it without kissing him at least a few dozen times. 

He only paused at his chest, starting again with each hand until he finished. At the end his body was covering Will’s and he was marking his neck. The whole process relaxed Will until he felt like he was jelly. 

Matthew finished as he always did, lips brushing against lips and the flick of tongue. It was so easy to move from this into more, but they knew time was growing short so they kept to just that. Will opened his mouth, sliding his tongue over Matthew’s. 

The knock on the door was unwelcome, but he was hungry and so he broke the kiss and allowed his mate to scramble off him. He pulled the blankets over himself, and waited for Matthew to come out wrapped in a robe. 

Will watched in half interest, watching his mate get their breakfast and tip the man before closing the door and locking it again. Only then did Matthew finish the balancing act as he brought it back to the bed. 

“I think this is the straw that broke the camel’s back Matthew.”

Matthew raised an eyebrow, his lips pulling up on one side. 

“What do you mean?”

“You’ve finally spoiled me; there is no going back now.”

Matthew laughed, reaching out and messing up his hair. Will knew it would have been a lot more if the food wasn’t between them, and he swatted at the hand. Dragging his fingers through his curls to try and get them back in place. 

“You mean you weren’t already spoiled?”

Matthew teased in return, handing him a little package that held a fork, knife and napkin in it. 

“Keep talking like that and you’re going to get another bruise.” 

He could only grin at Matthew as he took the package and opened it up; he knew he had been lucky over the last ten years. He had all the love he could ever want, and even though they struggled with money in the beginning it had been a long time since they worried about anything. When they had met he would have never thought that the person he was now was even possible. 

In the past he would never have been able to imagine the safe place he now lived in, where the only stress in his life was the children not cleaning up after themselves. He wouldn’t have believed that he could be this happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea of the two of them later on. Will is around 49-50 in this story and Matthew would be about 42.


End file.
